One Night Only
by pikajow
Summary: He just needed control. How long did a demons heat last anyway? Cid/Vince Yaoi


**One Night Only**

Summary: He just needed control. How long did a demon's heat last anyway? Cid/Vince Yaoi One shot.

FF7 Fanfic

Chapter 1

Vincent thought he was going to go insane. He felt trapped and hot, and the hotter he felt the more he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was an expert at acting like he was fine, seeing as how his friends weren't suspicious of his silent lurking of the shadows of the bar. Vincent wanted to run but they were celebrating, and all of sudden he was forced to socialize.

Or at least socialize as little he actually did.

Tifa was at the bar, her ever present smile warming everybody there. Vincent at that point couldn't stand her presence. She wasn't male and that easily took her out of his line of possible mates. He tried to keep his eyes on the floor but Chaos's voice was ever present in his mind to the point of pain.

 _"It can't be helped Vincent, look at all those around you. One will have to be chosen."_ Vincent was very much against that logic, hoping to just get through this social event without anybody hurt and his friends fearing him. Vincent saw Yuffie before she got close enough to irk Chaos's sensitive state of mind.

"Come drink Vince," she offered, the nickname one he grew tired of correcting. Every time he corrected it, it was just used again and again till he thought he would choke somebody.

"No," he declined smoothly, Yuffie frowning slightly as she took another step closer. Chaos was quick to retort inside the depths of his mind, almost making Vincent say his words.

 _"Leave me be, annoying brat,"_ Chaos growled lowly, Vincent gritting his teeth sharply. He tried very hard not to repeat it, Yuffie eventually moving away. Vincent bit his bottom lip behind his cloak, looking to the person his loins burned for. Cid Highwind was quickly becoming drunk as he played cards with Barret and Cloud, Vincent looking over his body that sat loosely on the stool.

His back was hard against his shirt, his forearms dusted with hair and large enough to make him drool. Vincent shook away the thought, Chaos's taste in men very much apparent. Vincent looked to his legs that hugged the stool, wondering what they would feel like against his hands. He wanted to know what it would feel like with his thighs on Cid's shoulders as he pounded into him.

He wanted to know how he would sound as he pounded him against the headboard, how he would pull his hair. Vincent felt his eyes flutter closed as he imagined being taken hard and fast on all fours, the faint sound of skin slapping against skin echoing with the heavy sound of pants and moans.

Vincent's cheeks burned as he let his hair fall over his face, his body becoming hot in a very different way. He wanted this event to be over now, unable to take anymore. Vincent took a step to leave when Cid fell out of his chair with a sputter of laughter, Tifa taking away his drink.

"No more," she told him, Cid slowly getting to his feet and stumbling slightly as he pointed a finger.

"I didn' want any!" He barked back almost childishly, stumbling towards the door to probably head towards his precious Highwind. Vincent would have just let him go to avoid any attempts possibly on his life, but that was never how the universe wanted it.

"Vincent, can you make sure he gets back safely?" Tifa asked politely, Vincent damned near telling her to fuck off but silently nodding, heading after Cid who yelled that he would drink at his ship. Vincent would have kept a distance but when Cid tripped on air he knew he needed to put his own thoughts aside to make sure he stayed safe.

 _"Let him fuck you,"_ Chaos purred, Vincent trying to block him out as he let the captain lean against him as they walked the distance to his ship. It was in hovering a few minutes away from Seventh heaven, a few of the crew members watching over it while Cid went out.

"I don' need nuthin," Cid huffed as he started to fall more against Vincent, the red caped man breaths hitching slightly as he became a tad more stiff. He swallowed thickly as Cid lifted his head, his nose touching his jaw.

"You smells good," Cid mumbled in his drunken state, Vincent glad for the cold weather as his face burned. When they arrived Vincent grabbed Cid since he knew they wouldn't be able to get up the ladder, jumping up and landing softly on an open balcony.

In those few seconds they were flush together, Vincent felt a hard on against his stomach. Cid's scent had eroded his senses and he was sure he would faint now.

 _"Ride him, awake or asleep,"_ Chaos ordered, and Vincent was very close to agreeing with him. He kept himself calm enough as he maneuvered Cid into his quarters, dropping the blonde onto his bed with a soft grunt.

Cid chuckled as he reached for his bottle of whiskey on his dresser, Vincent grabbing his hand and shaking his head.

"Don' tell me what to do!" Cid yelled, Vincent suddenly thinking about screaming with him deep inside of him. He quickly pulled away with a soft gasp, Cid frowning as he took a few quick steps back.

"Ya alright?" Cid asked, Vincent parting his lips but no words coming out. Vincent couldn't block out the images as Cid slowly got up and gave him a sober look.

"Vince, don' tell me they wanna go crazy on my fuckin' ship," Cid said very carefully, reaching slowly for his spear. Vincent knew this was bad, he knew this was so bad. He moved quickly and pinned down Cid, silencing his surprised and fearful yelp with a kiss.

He pushed away the spear and licked his bottom lip, Cid too shocked to respond as Vincent prodded his mouth with his tongue. The stubble on Cid's face scratched Vincent erotically, his member rock hard now. Vincent moaned softly as he felt Cid's tongue play with his own hesitantly, pulling away when Cid's hand dove into his hair. Vincent gasped when his hair was pulled sharply, Cid growling softly as he pulled Vincent down onto the bed.

Vincent felt something cold against his neck, Cid's spear flush against his skin.

"Which one of ya is there?" Cid asked, Vincent almost whimpering as he looked into Cid's eyes.

"Cid," Vincent spoke a tad weakly, his cheeks blushed red. Cid stopped, staring down at Vincent who seemed flushed in a way that heated the room itself. Cid slowly moved away his spear, Vincent reaching a hand up to grab the hand in his hair. Cid tightened his grip, Vincent not able to help the small arch he did in turn.

"Why did ya kiss me?" Cid asked, Vincent pursing his lips. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to share that bit of information, looking away from Cid.

"Let me go Highwind," Vincent whispered, Cid dropping his spear and letting go of his hair. Vincent gasped when he was kissed, the soft lips against his own making him warm up in places he really wanted but didn't at the same time. Cid gave him a swipe of tongue before pulling away, Vincent confused since he was expecting to be rejected in this moment.

"You smell good," Cid whispered surprisingly clear, Vincent wondering what would happen next. Cid reached a hand towards his cloak, undoing the belts that held it secure. Vincent swallowed thickly when Cid moved the flaps apart, exposing Vincent's long pale neck.

"Maybe…" Cid trailed off, leaning down and licking Vincent's throat. Vincent's eyes flickered closed, Cid's hand moving down to his shirt.

 _"All humans are the same,"_ Chaos chuckled, Vincent's eyes snapping open. He sat up and moved away, going to the other side of the large bed. He was shaking in fear and want, Cid frowning as he rested a hand on the bed.

"What's da matter Vince?" Cid asked in his usual gruff voice, Vincent shivering as he felt the cold air against his neck.

"Cid… This will wait till you are sober," Vincent whispered, moving to get off the bed. He grabbed his cape, pulling it slowly off the bed. Cid grabbed it quickly, Vincent unable to meet his eyes.

 _"Let him fuck us!"_ Chaos practically screamed, Cid giving him a small frown.

"Come lay down," Cid offered, Vincent feeling his legs become weak. He tried to find a reason to say no, to move away. Chaos was tired of running though, Vincent's control of him slipping. He moved over to Cid, the blonde smirking as he sat down next to him. Vincent's cape fell from his fingers, Cid grabbing it and dropping it to the ground.

"Whatcha need Vince?" Cid asked, Vincent unsure of how to ask for his help. He let Cid gently push him back, a large hand going between his heated thighs. Vincent took in a sharp gasp, his knee jumping as he felt something he hadn't felt in years.

"Why….?" Vincent could hardly speak as Cid rubbed him faster, his hands moving instinctively above his head as he arched in pleasure.

Cid leaned down, his lips hot against his ear as warm breath ghosted over his skin. Vincent shivered, pressing down against Cid's hand as Cid's tongue licked the sensitive skin of his earlobe.

"Wanna know how long I wanted ya like this?" Cid asked in an almost threatening tone, his words tight with need. Vincent wondered if that was why Chaos wanted him as a mate, the blonde already desiring him in ways Vincent could only dream about.

"I want ya legs on my shoulders when I fuck ya, I want ya screaming for me," Cid hissed, Vincent gripping the sheets and tearing them subconsciously. He bit his bottom lip as he came so close, Cid cheering him on with more dirty words that left Vincent breathless.

"That's how ya wanna be huh? Ya want me to pound into ya don't ya?" Cid whispered into his ear, Vincent letting out a humiliating whine as he dug his head into the bed and arched. He came with a heavy shiver, Cid moving his hand away from his pants.

"Cid," Vincent whispered as he panted from his first amazing orgasm ever, his eyes lidded as he felt Cid pull off his pants. His scarred body was exposed, and even though his mind didn't want anybody to see his sick body, he couldn't help but care less at that moment. Cid licked cum off from Vincent's thighs, another humiliating whine leaving Vincent's throat as he grabbed a handful of Cid's hair with a gloved hand.

"Cid I need…" Vincent gave up on explaining when his flaccid member was licked, his body jolting as he pulled Cid up and smashed their lips together. Cid quickly undid his pants and kicked them off, Vincent wrapping his thighs around his waist as Cid clumsily reached for his lotion.

Vincent pulled away long enough to help him get it, Cid putting a handful in his palm before dipping in three fingers. Vincent kissed him again, Cid groaning softly as he looked for his hole. Vincent pulled away from the kiss when two fingers were jammed in, Cid working them slow despite the rushed atmosphere.

Vincent laid his head against the sheets as he felt the two digits invade him, closing his eyes as he tried to get used to the sickening feeling inside of him. The pain from being stretched increased when he twisted his fingers, but the shot of ecstasy from his sweet spot made him drool.

Cid played with it as he stretched him, a third finger entering and making Vincent gasp as he hardened. Vincent cried out when Cid pushed his fingers in deep and hard, the sound alien to his ears. He cried out again as the sharp thrusts hit his prostate, Cid nipping his neck as he pulled his fingers out. He used the rest of the lotion to slicken his member, Vincent looking to his larger than normal package. He was big enough to cause Vincent pain, but the demon infested man could care less.

Vincent knew to brace himself when his legs were raised over Cid's shoulders, Chaos screaming in joy as Cid lined himself up. Vincent needed it so bad he nearly cried as Cid pushed in, trying hard to keep his gauntlet hand locked around the sheets so he wouldn't hurt his lover. His other hand gripped the headboard as he prepared for the worst, a part of him sated as Cid's hips touched against his ass.

"Please," Vincent whispered, Cid looking down to his lidded eyes. Vincent felt him pull out, his eyelids fluttering in ecstasy. Cid grunted as he pushed back in roughly, Vincent gasping as he arched against the thrust. Cid started slow but quickly sped up, Vincent hearing himself crying out like a woman as he met each thrust with a hard push. His hand against the headboard gave him the leverage he needed, but he couldn't help but wonder how an unenhanced man could pound him so mercilessly.

"Cid!" Vincent cried out as he felt the large member inside of him pulse at his cry, the foreskin dragging along his insides as his abs flexed with each thrust.

Cid was perched up push up style, his dog tags dangling between them as he grunted with each thrust. Vincent couldn't take the torture of not touching anymore and grabbed Cid's hips, looking between their bodies as he tried to pull him in deeper. The slap of skin against skin as they became sweaty was loud and lewd, Cid's grunts mixing well with Vincent's moans and cries of pleasure.

Vincent was shaking against him as he threw his head back, Cid releasing a groan as he slapped Vincent's upturned ass. Vincent could only writhe in pleasure as Cid slapped his ass again, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Good," Cid panted as he let his head fall back, Vincent wanting it deeper and harder. Cid seemed to read his mind as stopped thrusting and pulled out, roughly moving him onto his hands and knees. Vincent had never been one to scream in bed, but today was just a day for new things.

Cid was hitting his prostate with nearly ever thrust, his member going impossibly deep and fulfilling a deep need inside of Vincent. Cid had pinned Vincent's hands against his back, Vincent screaming out as he let his head fall against the sheets. He whimpered as Cid slapped his ass again, digging his nails into the skin of Vincent's backside.

"Do ya like it!" Cid yelled out on his aroused high, Vincent panting for air as his body was slowly being torn apart. He was drooling as he felt his orgasm come close, closing his eyes as Cid slapped his ass again and growled out something intangible. Vincent felt warm heat fill him in a gush of wetness, his body clenching down hard as he screamed out his orgasm.

"Fuck," Cid panted as he gently pulled out, Vincent shaking as he turned over and laid down. Cid fell down next to him, Vincent closing his eyes as they both tried to recuperate.

"Cid, if we had to do this every time I craved it, would you be able to keep up?" Vincent asked, Cid grunting softly as he eyed the cigarettes on his desk.

"I'm not that old Vince, course I can," Cid replied defensively, Vincent opening his eyes and feeling Chaos stir inside of him again.

"Then get it up, now."


End file.
